Tale As Old As Time
by Rebekahsbestie
Summary: When Belle forces Rumple to leave Storybrooke, what will happen when he returns 9 months later? After everything that they have been through will Belle forgive him or was that the final straw. Rumbelle angst/Romance. With hints of Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan and Snowing.
1. The Return

**Hey it's me, I had this idea in my head and needed to write it down. This is a one shot right now but I may or may not make it a fic, I just don't know yet. Here goes nothing. This is dedicated to Caroline. xo**

Chapter 1

It seemed the same; despite not being able to return for a year he thought it looked exactly as he had left it. The town was quiet as ever, a few people on the streets, it was dark so not many would be able to recognise him. He had waited for this day for a whole year, to see her once again. To explain to her the motives behind his thirst for power. He had spent days trying to figure out what he would say to her; his wife.

He made his way to their home, his shop. The memories resurfaced, it felt like he had been stabbed right through his heart repeatedly. He remembered how it had all started, when she had entered his castle, when he had caught her, when she chipped his cup. All of the memories. When he thought she was dead. A flicker of hope eased him out of the pain; maybe she'd have healed by now. Had time to think about her actions as well as his, but she wouldn't give into him that easily. This was Belle. After all, he had gone behind her back, he had told her that he loved power more than anything and she refused to believe it all those years ago, but now she believed it. It hurt. He had ruined his chance at happiness because he had gotten greedy. He should just turn back; she probably didn't want to see him anymore.

He was unsure as to whether he should continue his way to her, what if she had moved on. Even though they were married, she would have presumed she would never see him again for the rest of her life. He was more conflicted than ever. He decided against it, if he didn't go to see her, he would never know, he had to explain himself. He took a deep breath as he approached their home, he was about to knock when he heard noises from inside, and he heard laughter. It was Emma. There were others too, Regina, Hook, Snow, Charming maybe even Henry he wasn't sure. It seemed as though they were leaving now, he decided to hide, he didn't want to have to deal with all of them now, he needed to see Belle. He would wait for them to leave. As if on queue the door opened and they all stepped out along with Robin, Regina's supposed boyfriend. Rumple chuckled to him; at least someone's love life is back on track. He sighed as he listened to what they were saying.

"Aww thank you guys for all coming over, it was fun, we should do it again sometime, we can watch Peter Pan next and see Hook!" He heard her angelic voice for the first time in a year, he felt like running and hugging, He had missed her so much, but with concentrating on getting back to her, he hadn't had as much time to mope around.

"Well now that we've seen how I was portrayed I don't think Hook will be as bad." Regina laughed as she linked arms with Robin.

"I do agree with Regina though, I was a little creepy." Snow laughed.

"Well I was as handsome as ever." Charming replied.

"Don't I know it." Snow said as she kissed him.

"Wow." Emma said as she attempted to get the image of her parents together out of her head.

"What I don't understand is how Emma wasn't made into one of these moving pictures." Killian said as he looked at Emma.

"First of all it's movies and secondly don't try and change the subject from us all seeing you!" Emma teased as he moved closer toward him.

"I would never, Love!" Killian smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, we best be off, you're probably busy Belle." Snow said with a smile.

"Thankyou, see you soon!" Belle smiled, she watched them leave and then shut the door.

Belle looked up at the clock, it was 8pm, she decided to check on Caroline. She was 3 months old but still very small. The pregnancy had had few complications, most of which were due to the stress when she first found out. She remembered how scared she was, first about being a mother, then about raising a child by herself and after all that she felt guilty that Rumple would lose another child. She shook her head as she was awakened from her thoughts by her daughter's cries. Belle walked into their bedroom and picked her daughter up from the crib.

"Hey there, sweetheart. How are you? Did my baby have a nice nap?" Belle began her coos. Apparently it was natural for a persons voice to go up when talking to a baby.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she walked through the living room and saw that Regina had left her purse, it must be her, Belle thought to herself, She was holding Caroline so could not exactly pick it up for Regina, she walked to the door and opened it. She wasn't prepared for what she was seeing. He was here, in town. Her husband, her Rumple. Caroline's father. Without thinking she slammed the door in his faith so she could compose herself. What would she do? She had thought about him for the time he was away, she hadn't forgiven him, yet, but she was beginning to understand his actions a little bit more. Her breathing was erratic, she fought hard not to give in to her desires and hug him or kiss him, and she couldn't. He had endangered the town, his own family. He was willing to crush Hook's heart.

She opened the door slowly and saw him waiting intently. "Hello, Belle." Rumple said. It seemed as though whenever he said her name, it sent a shiver down her back, even after all this time, it was still the same. She let out a smile by accident.

"Umm, can I come in and explain everything, I understand if you never want to see me again..." Rumple began.

"Come in." Belle said before he could get any further.

"Wow, umm thank you for being willing to listen to me." Rumple said as he looked at the floor.

"Belle, I know after everything you will not want to listen, but I only wanted the power so I could get freedom from the dagger. I know and I do trust you with the dagger, but anyone could hurt you in order to get it from you and I wasn't going to lose someone important to me again. But I did, I lost you and I lost myself. I thought with me being dagger free I could work on a way to allow you out behind the town line without consequences like me. We could travel the world and give you the adventure you deserve. But I wasn't thinking properly. In order to achieve those things, I ended up hurting you and by extension part of my family. I know it'll be a long time before you forgive me, but I need you to understand this." Rumple finished as he looked down waiting for her answer, he finally began to wonder just who the baby in her arms was. Had the Charming's had another child? Why would they leave the baby?

"I know."Belle replied. Her words confused him at first, but then he realised. She had had a long time to think through everything she must have spent days or months trying to understand how the man she loved whole heartedly was able to love something as superficial as power more than her. The hypocrisy, her views had changed. She saw only the beast now, when years ago, she would hate him for saying the word beast in front of her. He had broken her and she had put herself together.

"What?" Rumple finally let out.

"Rumple, I have had a long time to think through all this and as hard as it is, I forgive you, but I don't think you should..." Belle said unable to finish her words.

"I should stay here? Or near you?" Rumple finished.

"I just need time, you've come back into my life after everything that happened, I need time to readjust and sort through my feelings." Belle said with an unsure smile.

"Of course, take as much time as you need, you'll find me at Granny's."

Rumple said as he smiled back, ecstatic that she had not hated him, but it was Belle, she was unable to hate, she was too pure, too innocent.

"Is that the Charming's latest edition?" Rumple said to fill in the silence.

"No." Belle replied cautiously.

"What do you mean, who else could have had a baby?" Rumple asked perplexed. Suddenly it clicked, it was hers. Theirs. His baby. He almost collapsed when it hit him. He had almost lost Belle and another child, he was grateful for the opportunity he had been given.

"I didn't know how to tell you, after everything, I wasn't sure." Belle said she was upset.

Rumple walked closer to her and touched her arm. "May I hold her?" Rumple asked cautiously in case Belle had reservations.

"She is your daughter." Belle replied with a small smile before handing her over to Rumple.

"She looks like her mother." Rumple said as he looked at Caroline. "She's beautiful."

"If you want, you can sort out your place at Granny's tomorrow and sleep on the couch tonight? Only if you want though." Belle said she was unsure as to where they stood at this moment. It felt right.

"Thankyou, Belle, for everything. I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you and for her. What's her name?" Rumple asked her.

Belle smiled as she walked over to them, she kissed her daughter on the forehead before saying, "Caroline."

"That's a beautiful name, Belle." Rumple told her with a smile.

Caroline began to cry, Belle knew why, she was hesitant to take the baby away from Rumple, but had to. She was hungry; her hands were in her mouth for the passed 10 minutes so it wasn't surprising.

"What? What's the matter?" Rumple asked he was worried, was the chid crying because of him.

"She's just hungry, Rumple. Don't worry." Belle chuckled softly as she held her crying daughter.

"I know sweetie, Shhh, it's OK." Belle attempted to hush the baby as she walked toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Rumple asked, perplexed.

"To feed her, Rumple." Belle said with a smile.

"Can't you just feed her here?" Rumple asked still confused.

"Um, if you really want me to, sure." Belle said confused by his words. She was breast-feeding, she thought it was weird since she hadn't fully forgiven him yet. She sighed and sat down as she began to feed Caroline.

"Oh that's why. I'm sorry Belle I didn't know, I'm sorry if I made things more awkward than I intended." Rumple smiled. "I can leave the room if you want me to?"

"No it's fine, I'm going to have to feed her a lot, and you're bound to be here anyway. It's nothing you haven't seen before." Belle laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you." Belle said as the tension rose in the room.

"You didn't." Rumple smiled.

**I might make this into a fic because I have more to write and stuff so yeah, stay tuned.**


	2. Redemption

**Thanks Kat for the review! She wanted me to update soon so here you go!**

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Belle finally stood up.

"I'll get you a blanket and some pillows for the couch." Belle said with a smile, she walked down the hall to retrieve the items, unaware of Rumples current state of euphoria being in the same room as her. The sit when she returned was beautiful, Rumple was kneeling down on the floor with Caroline on the sofa, and he was making her laugh. Almost as much as Belle was able to...almost. Belle smiled, moments like this almost made her forget what he had done and remember their love, remember all the good and forget the bad.

"Isn't this a sight." Belle teased as she sat down on the floor next to him.

"That it is." Rumple said, he picked up her hand and brought it up to his face and kissed it."You're a great mother, Belle, but you should get some rest, it's been a long evening." Rumple said in directing to her crying earlier.

"Yeah sure. Sleep well, Rumple." Belle said as she picked up Caroline and walked to her bedroom.

"You too, Belle." Rumple said with a smile.

She was grateful that Rumple couldn't see her blush, as she walked away. She walked into her room and closed the door. She turned around and placed Caroline in the crib, before turning and getting out a pale yellow nightdress. She realised that Rumple may not have had anything to wear with him, so she decided to find him something after she was ready.

She slipped into the nightdress and looked in the mirror, it wasn't too revealing which was good, and she didn't want to tempt Rumple intentionally. She smiled as she undid her long hair and curled it around her finger. She walked towards Rumple's wardrobe and picked out a night suit for him. She opened the door slowly so she didn't wake up Caroline and slipped out. When she reached the living room she saw him standing there shirtless. Belle acted as though it didn't affect her and walked on.

"Hey I thought you might want these." Belle said smiling at Rumple's face when he saw her. She loved it when she had this affect on him. The most powerful sorcerer was still a man. She laughed to herself. It was still early and she thought that she might as well have some fun while Rumple assumed she was angry. She sat down on the couch and put on the television. Rumple just watched her, perplexed. She smiled at him; he thought she would have left him to get changed.

Rumple slipped on the top and quickly slipped on the bottoms in the other room and sat down next to her.

"Soo what's on?" Rumple asked breaking the silence.

"I wanna watch a movie, is that OK? I can watch it in bed if you want?" Belle asked him.

"No no of course not, I'm just curious." Rumple replied.

Belle flicked through the channels and then she saw it. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Beauty and The Beast." Was starting, she hadn't watched it before but had gotten the gist from Emma.

"This?" Belle asked innocently.

"Sure." Rumple replied.

As the movie started Belle found it hard to not laugh at the sight of it. There were aspects of their relationship, but some parts were wrong. For one her father wasn't an inventor and was less OK with their relationship in real life. The Beasts character was a little like Rumple's but Rumple had more layers, she didn't know how to explain it. Rumple was just hers. Belle enjoyed watching the movie, but she enjoyed Rumple's expressions much more. The way he'd smile whenever Belle was on screen or laugh at the Beast attempting to change for her. As the evening progressed Belle's position on the couch became uncomfortable and she wasn't sure if Rumple would be Ok with her curling up next to him, she had had enough by the snow scene and put her legs up and leaned onto his shoulder. Thankfully he obliged and moved around so she would me more comfortable. It almost felt like before. After a while she kept wriggling she wasn't comfortable at all and her shoulder hurt.

"You can sit this side of me and then put your legs across my lap, if you want to Belle?" Rumple asked.

"Thanks. My shoulder was beginning to hurt!" Belle replied.

She got up and sat down on the side, it was comfortable and cosy, but also a little intimate. She was still unsure. She lay down next to him and watched. She remembered their dance in the abandoned mansion. Her dress and Rumple's suit matched that of Beauty and The Beast. She hated herself for tearing up, but it was too beautiful.

"Belle are you Ok?" Rumple asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little teary." Belle laughed.

"Why?" Rumple questioned.

"It was a cute scene, that's all." Belle smiled.

Rumple wiped away a tear with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry for everything, I want you to know that."

"I know but it still doesn't excuse what you've done, you need to change and apologise to everyone, including Hook. Before I can think of us." Belle said as she looked down.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow, what do I have to do to prove myself?" Rumple asked.

"You have to change you know, I'm not just saying it for no reason." Belle said her tiredness was showing.

"I know and I will. For you. I can't and won't lose you again." Rumple told her.

"Good, because I don't want you to lose me." Belle replied.

"Now you look tired, let me take you to bed." Rumple said as he picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Belle screamed.

"You're too tired to walk." Rumple laughed.

"Fine!" Belle laughed as she allowed him to pick her up.

He walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed, he let her climb in before he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Belle." Rumple said as he began to walk out.

"Rumple?" Belle asked innocently.

"Yes?" Rumple replied.

"Can you stay, just tonight? It's just that I've missed you. I understand if you say no...but." Belle continued.

"It'll be my pleasure." Rumple said with a smile as he climbed into bed with her. He held her through the night feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Road Trip

**I've got some reviews from you guys saying she forgives him too easily I'll fix that now. Give me some ideas as to how she can show that she hasn't forgiven him to me please. Thanks you guys! Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews I love you all! 3**

Chapter 3

Rumple's eyelashes flickered. It was so early. He finally gathered the strength to open his eyes; he had slept so well next to Belle. When he finally sat up, he noticed that Belle wasn't there. Neither was her room or any evidence of a baby. He had been dreaming. He hated himself for what he had though had happened. He wished that it had been real, but deep down he knew that Belle would not have forgiven him that easily. She wouldn't have allowed him to walk all over her, leave for a year and then sleep with her. It was a dream and a pretty annoying one. He ached for her. To see her face again, to hear her laugh, see her smile; listen to her conversations about her books. He missed her so much and it hurt. He knew without a doubt that he needed her more than she needed him, that was what had kept him from breaking down, the fact that he knew how strong she was. She was strong enough to let him go and she would be Ok.

He was in the motel outside the town line; those three 'Queens of Darkness' as they liked to call themselves were with him, to get their happy endings. In all honesty he only cared about his and Belle's but he had to help them in order to gain their loyalty and also get back to Belle. Sadly this quest required backup and backup was what he had now. They were going to make a move onto the castle today, the so-called 'Author's'. He would give him his happy ending and if not, he Rumple would either kill him or beg. Yes, he would beg because he needed Belle back. He would never beg, but for Belle, if he had to he would to get back to her. He sighed as he got changed, maybe today he would actually see her again instead of these recurring nightmares. They needed to stop haunting him, it hurt that his mind played tricks on him in this way.

He grabbed his possessions and left the small yellow room that he had called home for the past 3 days. He was excited yet nervous. What if Belle never forgave him, she might ask him to leave again. Maybe she wouldn't care if he were back. Maybe she had moved on. If love was layered and he had been such a hypocrite, then he obviously wouldn't make her cut in her definition of 'love'. Married or not, she was under the impression that she would never see him again. She was brave and sacrificed her happiness all because of him. In reality, he had been the person she was closest too in that town, she was never really all that close to anyone except for Baelfire, now he was gone too. His heart ached as he mourned his son all over again. He would remember and it would hurt, hurt like no other pain. That was the loss of a child.

"Now, how are my Queens of Darkness, ready I hope?" Rumple said as he waited outside their room. Of course they had all moaned about the conditions of their accommodation, Cruella especially. The snarky spoilt brat of the group. The others at least were properly evil with making deals and reeking havoc, she was just greedy and that was her downfall. And with the fur coats of puppies, if Belle has heard she would have allowed Rumple to kill Cruella...who was he kidding; Belle would never allow him to hurt anyone. She was too pure and innocent, and he had made her lose sight of who she was. He wasn't a husband more like a burden, a disease, and a curse upon her life. He hated himself.

"What's wrong with you Rumple? Cat got your tongue?" Maleficent asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it was the puppies?" Ursula cackled at her own hilarity, they had all learned to put up with it by now.

"Stop messing around, we have a job to do. Otherwise no happy endings for you three." Rumple said sounding like his old days as the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest.

"Your Belle won't be happy, with all of this, I suggest you be quiet, Rumple my dear." Cruella said wryly. "I mean women have needs it'd surprise me if Belle hadn't moved on already, there is only so long a women can wait! Am I right ladies?"

"She's right Rumple, let us have our fun and you may still have a shot at a happy ending." Maleficent said mockingly.

"I think a shot is a bit of a long shot, in this situation." Ursula snickered.

Rumple only rolled his eyes, it was better to ignore them than to be dragged in trying to defend what he had done to Belle. It had been like this for months. Maybe they were right.

Instead he walked to the car and started the engine, whilst the girls quickly jamp in, Cruella in the front because she always put up a fuss.

They drove down the lane onto a small road; they followed it until they finally reached the manor. It was huge, ginormous and as hard as it was to see the place where he shared his last dance with Belle he had to shake off the feeling he didn't want those three to see him like this and make fun of him. Even though he wouldn't admit it, their words did sometimes get to him. Instead he stepped out of the car and made his way inside, it was the same as before, but for some reason he could hear something. It was Henry. He was looking for something, maybe the boy had found the author, and it wouldn't surprise him. After all, he was his grandson. He put his fingers to his lips as he turned around to the girls and pointed towards where he thought Henry was. Just in case he decided to mouth to them.

"Don't hurt him or anyone else unless I say so. Magic." Rumple whispered again when they couldn't understand him. The girls nodded as they followed behind. They had figured out how to get their magic back, Maleficent still had a few beans, they had travelled to the enchanted forest and forced a sorcerer there to give them their magic back otherwise they would get it returned to them from someone else and kill him. It seemed to work and now they were back to normal. But normal to Rumple was with Belle. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted and in case Belle found him and sent him back over the border again, he had found a spell to take it down. The town was still invisible, but one could enter and return as they pleased, unless they weren't originally in the town before the Snow Queen and it had seemed to work, well at least when Maleficent had tried. Rumple didn't want to try in case Belle saw him so he waited in the hotel that day.

They continued to walk through the elaborate corridors until they reached the room Rumple had assumed the Author might be in. They would look around the whole castle but they decided to just check in here first.

Rumple waited outside a moment as he pressed his ear to the door, he had sensitive hearing as the Dark One but needed to be sure. It seemed quiet, so he slowly opened the door. He was right. The room was empty but had no sign of the author as he called himself. Rumple sighed. Maybe the author wasn't residing here and just kept the empty books here. He groaned as he searched the room, the girls helped as they opened each drawer ever so quietly. They didn't find anything, except for a map, pointing to his shop. They were more confused than before.

Currently Belle would be staying at the shop, she didn't make happy endings and neither did he. Maybe there was something hidden, and then he saw it. It was a pen. The picture on the back of it seemed real. It read that with the pen, the 'Author' could write the stories, making them true, giving them happy endings. If they acquired the pen, then all would be solved. But they needed to get into the shop and it wasn't as if he could go and look. One or all of the girls would have to go, he needed to trust them in case Belle returned and saw him. They took the map and headed out and sat in the car.

"Well?" Maleficent asked the group.

"Well what? We are going to get that pen and get what we deserve." Cruella replied bluntly.

"I think some of us deserve more than just a new fur coat..." Ursula said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, Sea Wench." Cruella said as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Rumple.

"One of you three will have to acquire the pen, you'll all go in shopping or with some other excuse and snoop. Here's the key, just don't let Belle catch you and don't let her know I'm with you. You'll need disguises, Cruella you may have to get rid of your coat and all of you need to change, use magic if you need to." Rumple explained to them.

"No, I am not leaving my baby, if it's the last thing I do." Cruella said gesturing to her coat. The reference of a baby, made Rumple remember his dream. He shivered, remembering every detail. The heartache felt like it was returning. The lump in his throat.

"Cruella." Rumple warned.

"We won't hurt her, but if she remembers who we are, it may provoke her to either cooperate with us or scare her into giving it up." Maleficent explained.

"And if that doesn't work we can just kill her if she gets in the way." Ursula laughed.

Suddenly she began to make choking noises. "Stop it, she was teasing, we can't kill her, or we'll have to deal with you. I remember when we kidnapped her, Ursula lay literally one tentacle on her and you snapped." Ursula laughed.

"You were strangling her, hurting her and stealing from me. I'm sorry if that annoyed me, dearie." Rumple replied annoyed with her ignorance.

"Aw is Rumple missing his wifey?" Maleficent laughed.

"We all know what he's really missing." Ursula implied and laughed. Followed by the chorus of cackles from Cruella and Maleficent.

"Oh for god sake, you will go in and find it without hurting her and anyone else, if anyone else trued to hurt you, you may all retaliate but not seriously injure, you will have to answer to me and that includes Regina for a change." Rumple said angrily as he began to drive towards the town line.

"You're such a spoil sport, Rumple." Maleficent laughed as she sat back and waited for them to reach the wretched town.

**Hope you all liked that. Quick question. Shall we keep the baby or not. Or should Belle just be pregnant. You guys choose. In case you're confused the first two chapters were Rumple dreaming, because some of you thought Belle was too forgiving. If you felt this way please give me some more ideas because I've changed the storyline for you guys! I love you all!**


	4. The Pen

**Hey guys, so I hope you liked that, the majority of you said to keep the baby, but as for being pregnant or already giving birth, I have two ideas so far: Belle going into labour whilst the Dark Queens are snooping or Belle already having the baby like in the dream, because a few of you thought that Rumple didn't deserve to be there for the birth after everything. Also what about her not having a baby at all? I mean that might be a good idea, right? It would give them both time to focus on their relationship and she could be pregnant later on? I don't know, but the choices are either:**

**Pregnant**

**Not Pregnant and No Baby (Just pure Rumbelle)**

**Already had a baby**

**Personally I love both but I'll just watch where the story takes me! **

**And I don't know who this is but personally I happen to ship Rumbelle, Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan and Snowing, the other 3 won't be prominent in the story, just little hints like in the dream, even less probably, so if you have a problem with them or are going to be nasty, I'd recommend not reading. **

**And last of all, thank you to all of you guys who are so supportive whether, it's favouriting or following, I appreciate it as well as the reviews and suggestions. ILY guys! 3**

Chapter 4

They had finally reached Storybrooke, after a long car journey with those three buffoons, Rumple wanted nothing more to get this all over and done, he was tired. He missed Belle, well missed was a huge understatement. He needed Belle, she was always there to help him see what the right thing to do was and then he went off and did the wrong thing. He shook his head, he had spent months beating himself up and he needed to get back to Belle without any distractions, even Belle herself as it seemed. If he wasn't thinking about Belle, he was thinking about how the storybook worked, the 'Author' had to be very powerful. He sighed, he knew in his heart that one day he would be back with Belle. Maybe it would have been better if the two of them had lived in the Enchanted Forest, he would have been able to use his powers as he pleased, he would have had a huge castle, he would feel no regret when he used the others, he would have been fine. They would have been fine and he hated himself for it.

Oh how he missed the days in the castle, despite Belle and himself arguing so much, it was perfect. There was always subtext; there was something new everyday. Belle would read and he would watch, they would have dinner together that either himself or Belle had prepared. He remembered the first time Belle has attempted to cook, she was useless! He had to teach her and then within a week she was better than him. He remembered the hours Belle would spend in that library, she would never understand how quickly time went by when she was reading and always assumed the clocks were broken. He remembered their conversations, the care free ones and the important ones. He remembered the first time that she had kissed him and when he had sent her away. He remembered it all and it all hurt.

He watched as Cruella strutted out of the car as he began to reverse and drive off. The other two would be dropped around at different corners so the timings of their arrivals would be spread out. If he had to choose one person that might screw up the plan he would have chosen Cruella. She was too shallow and wouldn't let go of her coat. Belle could accidently step on her coat and Cruella would strut out. The shallow woman. He was so glad that Belle was not like that, she was his Belle, and she was perfect. Not shallow or greedy, not rude or mean she was kind and patient, loving and caring. Everything that he aspired to be, that was Belle.

After all three of the girls were dropped, Rumple began to park in a small alley way that wasn't used a lot, he knew here, he would be able to keep an eye on the shop and remain hidden. He thought about making himself and the car invisible, but he fought against the notion. He needed to act as normal as possible. Instead he waited and watch.

However after about ten minutes he saw Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry walking towards his alleyway. He decided to move else where it would be better if he weren't caught just yet. He drove off toward a car park by the docks and waited there. Hopefully those three would have seen the text he had left them. If they lay a finger on Belle, they knew what would happen, so they could be allowed near her. Under normal circumstances, he would keep them miles away from her, but this was hardly normal.

Rumple waited and waited for what seemed like hours in the car, he had eaten an apple but was hungry, even if he was the Dark One, he didn't want to use his magic too much at the moment, in case Emma and Regina were looking out for users of magic in the town. He got out his wallet and opened the zip. Then he took out his picture of Belle and looked at it. She was happy, she was smiling. It was after they had gotten married and they had returned home. She was sitting on the sofa and laughing at him for taking pictures. He let out a small laugh when he remembered that day; Belle was being stubborn and so was he.

She had wanted to the photos in the morning and he thought it would be funny to take them whilst she was napping; she attempted to act furious when she woke up, but she was too happy. Happy that they were finally married. Rumple sighed, her happiness was short lived with him and he hated it. Looking at the picture made him wonder how she was now, what she was doing right now. Maybe she was reading, or baby-sitting, or in the library, or going for a walk, or helping someone out. Belle was predictable yet unpredictable. Reserved yet wild. She was a paradox a beautiful paradox. It was happening again, he was missing her again. He missed her every second of the day, but when he thought about her for a long time, his heart would physically ache. The feeling was like no other and it wasn't one to be liked.

Rumple looked down to his phone it was Cruella. He was worried, what if something had happened to Belle. He was unsure and scared. He didn't know if he could cope with losing her all over again.

"Hello, what happened?" Rumple asked anxiously, but covered up his feelings to avoid mockery.

"Found it, get the car over here now. The other two have walked down to the places where you dropped them and I am waiting outside your shop. Hurry up." Cruella hissed.

With that Rumple ended the call and drove off to the shop. He saw Cruella standing there, but also Belle walking down, he parked and jamp into the back as Cruella sat in the drivers seat and drove off. He was sitting on the floor of the car to avoid Belle seeing him, so couldn't see her. He just saw her hair and he knew it was her. He could tell who she was by the palm of her hand. Rumple sighed in relief as Cruella stopped off and picked up Maleficent and Ursula. They had both laughed when they had seen him on the floor and as Cruella drove away. The tension ceased and Rumple finally sat up.

"You know you didn't need to sit on the floor until we left town, right?" Maleficent asked him with a laugh.

"Maleficent, the man got stripped of his power and dignity by his own wife, I doubt he knows that much. He's just like any other man, stupid and foolish." Cruella replied.

"Those are just some words to describe him..." Ursula sneered, which was met by a groan from Rumple. They were right, his own wife had done that to him; no one with any sense would have that happen to them. He was foolish.

They drove to a small motel nearer to the town and decided to spend the night there. Tomorrow would be a busy day for all of them. In more ways than one.

**Pregnant**

**Not Pregnant and No Baby (Just pure Rumbelle)**

**Already had a baby**

**Please choose one, personally I like no baby at the moment but I just wanna know how you guys feel.**


	5. Searching

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy! Overall, I'm getting that you want the baby, but are town between pregnant and already born, I'm gonna go with pregnant! Anyways I hope you like it and to the guest person who wants me to get cheated on because I ship Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan, if you don't like what I'm writing don't read and don't review, it's as simple as that. Anyway I love you all for the reviews and suggestions! **

Chapter 5

"It's not my fault! I was paranoid about your bloody wife entering, and seeing us!" Cruella screamed.

"Please, you were looking into every reflective surface and snooping!" Ursula retorted.

"Well one of you messed up! Because look at where we are now!" Rumple shouted, his annoyance and anger was only rising. He should have just done it all by himself and not enlisted the help of these three buffoons. They were just creating more problems for him than fixing them.

"Well, how about we just go back! It's not that much of a problem!" Maleficent asked, attempting to be the classy one in the middle of all this fighting.

"Oh shut it! You're just saying that to avoid the blame, Maleficent!" Cruella shouted.

"Well I don't care, I blame all three of you! Now we are going to go back to my bloody shop and get the write pen!" Rumple shouted as he began to start the car engine. They had just parked up next to the new motel; when he asked to see the pen, they'd shown it to him while boasting and fighting over who had gotten it and then all hell broke lose. They had been fighting for almost an hour. He began to make his way back to Story Brooke, this wasn't his mess it was theirs! They should be the ones to clear it up, not him! But, they would have to go together again, he sighed. If they messed this up again he would murder them, without a doubt.

"I'm just going to put it out there that it was Maleficent who was the one that found it." Cruella said as she stared out of the window.

"Oh shut it, wench, I could kill you right now and I doubt the others would care." Maleficent retorted.

"I have a better idea, either you all shut up whilst I fix this or I kill everyone!" Rumple said as he clenched his jaw, he was exhausted. Three women were exhausting. All of this driving was exhausting and missing Belle was exhausting.

"I haven't said anything!" Ursula shouted, her anger showing.

"I don't care, now shut it!" Rumple said.

"You do realise you're not the dark one, here." Maleficent said.

"We could kill you, so watch your mouth." Cruella said as she furrowed her brows.

Rumple however, gave no response, he just sighed. He was done talking. He had done this a number of times on their trips, just ceased talking, and ceased responding. At least he was able to control his anger, unlike the others. They would use harsh words and taunt each other; Rumple just threatened and remained quiet. He didn't have time to engage in such petty activities, with these three of all people.

"Oh look, Rumple's in one of his moods again. Joy!" Maleficent said, her boredom and annoyance at the situation slightly diminishing.

"We've entered the town." Ursula pointed out.

"Wow, thank you for pointing that out, I mean the huge sign saying Welcome to Story Brooke was clearly not enough." Cruella said snarkily.

"Shut it." Ursula said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now, the plan is the same, except, Belle is going to be in the shop this time, I think you'll need to change in case she notices you, no second chances after this." Rumple's explanation almost sounded like a threat but the others ignored it and nodded. There was no use fighting with him, not after the huge mess of things they had already made. They would get the real pen and be out as soon as possible.

"Anytime now, ladies." Rumple said impatiently.

Plumes of smoke span around all 3 of them as they changed their appearance, to each other they looked the same, but in the mirror they were different. Their clothes were too, they were ready. They hadn't wanted to use magic, but since they had messed up the plan, there was no point in wasting any more time. They walked in as Rumple parked the car and watched.

They walked in to see, Belle behind the counter. The woman had completely changed since they had met her before, or kidnapped her. They couldn't see behind the counter, but she looked normal.

"Hi there! Is there anything I can help you with!" Belle replied with a huge smile, the girls were thrown off; they had expected her to be a little more, depressed? Upset? There wasn't really one single word to describe what had happened. Belle walked towards the CD player and turned off the music playing, she took out the disc, which Cruella noted was Lana Del Rey. She smiled, the girl had grown up. From, the weird rainbow and kittens like girl, to a strong woman, she liked it.

"Umm, actually, we were looking for a pen. It looks like this." Cruella said taking out a picture of it.

"Hmm, well I think I've seen one like that, I'll need to check. One minute!" Belle said as she disappeared behind the back.

The girls glanced wearily at one another as they waited. Little did they know, the spell didn't work quite the way they wanted on Belle. Regina and Emma had set up a spell on the town so people revealed there true identity, it was easier, with all the mistakes in the past and the worry of Rumple returning, they thought it was best. Belle's heart was racing; the pen was the one she had just given to Henry, what if they hurt him? Or anyone else? Or even herself? They were Queens of darkness; there wouldn't be any surprise if they did. She thumbled through her purse as she looked for her phone. She found it and began to dial Emma.

"Hey, Belle! What's up! Is everything OK? Has anything happened? Do you wanna go to the hospital, we can check, just in case?" Emma began. Her, Regina, Snow and Belle had grown incredibly close over the past few months. With tips and tricks. They were almost inseparable. If it wasn't a magical problem or Killian or Charming.

"No, there are people here, come quick, with Regina, You'll need back up." Belle said frantically.

"Ok! We're on our way, stay put and don't do anything dangerous, we can't risk anything happening to you. Stall." Emma said as she hung up. Belle composed herself as she walked back to the counter. "I can't find it now, it's old so I'll have to move a few boxes, you're welcome to wait and look around or come back later?" Belle asked wearily.

"We'll wait here." Ursula said quickly.

"Ok." Belle said as she walked to the back. She wished Emma would hurry up, it would probably take them about 10 minutes maximum, to get here. Belle began to move boxes; she looked for the gun that Rumple had given her, the gun that she hadn't used, the gun that she had decided to hide away. Now she needed it.

She looked around for something else that she could use as a weapon. She found a cane and a few other vases that could easily be smashed into pieces that could penetrate skin easily. She would be fine and worst-case scenario, she would run. She couldn't afford to be overly brave, in case something happened. She looked down to the huge bulge on her stomach. The baby was kicking again. Great, Belle thought to herself. Now you decide to give momma a hard time. She sighed as she began to move a few more boxes, as if on cue Emma and Regina walked in, they noticed immediately that the three women weren't making any effort of concealing themselves, they must think they're clever, Regina laughed to herself. "Belle?" Emma said loudly as she stared at the three women in front of her.

"Emma? Regina?" Belle said with a smile. "Um, these ladies won't some help finding a pen, I was wondering if you could help me find it. I'm not exactly in the best condition to reach up!" Belle laughed nervously.

"Sure, don't worry about it." Emma said as Regina followed them both back into the smaller room.

"Who are they?" whispered Emma.

"Maleficent, Ursula and I'm not sure about the last." Regina whispered back.

"Cruella." Belle told them. "What should we do?"

Regina put a finger to her lip and beckoned for the others to follow her.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but Belle can't find it right now, if you don't mind coming back later, that would be helpful." Regina said with a fake smile. As much as she wanted to use her magic, they couldn't risk Belle and the baby. Belle had grown to be a close friend of hers, despite what she had done. Belle had forgiven her.

"I'm sorry." Belle said with a smile. She walked out behind the counter, so they could see why; exactly she was unable to offer any help.

"Wow." Cruella said rather loudly.

Ursula quickly hit her shoulder, and Cruella shook her head. " We understand, um, when are you due?" Cruella asked.

"Umm, in the next few months." Belle was vague, but she needed to be, she didn't want any of these three knowing about her baby. Who knows what could happen? Mary Margaret's baby had been stolen from her both times she had given birth. Belle didn't want that.

"Oh ok, well we'll come back later, then." Maleficent said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Bye." Belle said with a scared smile.

"Bye." The other three women said in reply as Emma and Regina watched in shock.

"It's weird how the creepiest out of them all is Cruella, I mean she wanted to skin puppies, for god sake." Emma said to herself, but was met with a weird look from the other two.

"Watch the movie." Emma replied with a laugh.

"Anyway, what are we going to do, about our visitors? They can't stay here and why would they want the pen. Do you think they know?" Belle said cautiously.

"No the only people I told were Henry, Emma and you." Regina said with a smile.

"Are you sure? It didn't slip out, even to Robin or." Emma didn't have to finish.

"Rumple. He must be back, he's the only one that could know." Belle said flustered.

"You don't know that." Emma said sympathetically. It had taken Belle a while to order her thoughts all those months ago. One minute she had felt like she had saved the town, next she felt guilty. She had struggled with it for a while; until she found out she was pregnant. Then anger consumed her as well as excitement and love. Finally she was back to her old self, they couldn't have Rumple ruin that, ruin Belle. She didn't deserve that.

"It's probably true though." Belle said. "But why would he want a happy ending I mean I banished him from town. Unless he's found someone new?"

"Oh shut it! He won't have. Stop worrying. It's not good for the baby, and we can't have our little niece being stuck in a tummy, where her moms always worrying." Regina said talking to the stomach rather than Belle. Regina was sometimes more excited about the baby than her. She probably remembered her times with Henry when he was young.

"You're right. We'll get rid of them and create a barrier." Emma said with a smile.

"Ok! But can I stay with one of you guys. I don't want to be here, in case they come back. In case, he comes back." Belle said quietly, she wasn't ready to see him, not after what he had done.

"Of course, Belle. Although it hurts that you only take up my offer now." Regina smiled. Belle used to be extremely annoying, but now she was likeable and funny, headstrong and clever. They got along well. She got on well with Henry and Henry liked her. That would always be more than enough for Regina but then she got to know Belle and now they were the best of friends.

"Great! I'll get a few things and we'll be ready to go!" Belle said with a smile.

"I need to pick up Henry from a friends house, but you two have fun. I'll pick you up straight after Belle." Regina said with a smile.

"Grace?" Emma questioned.

"Yep!" Regina smiled.

The idea of Henry having a girlfriend was weird, even though they weren't technically dating, they could all tell that he wanted to ask her out. It irked out, both Emma and Regina, but Belle found it cute. They only taunted by saying she'd feel the same way when her child was older, but Belle just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get packing!" Emma said as she almost dragged Belle into the bedroom.

"I'm only staying for a little bit, Emma!" Belle laughed as Emma packed almost all of Belle's maternity clothes into a suitcase. She laughed at her struggle.

"Instead of laughing, you could help me." Emma said.

"Well, what are friends for, if not to pack your suitcases for you." Belle laughed, which was met by a giggle from Emma.

They spent half an hour going through what Belle actually needed and what she didn't. Emma packed up baby clothes too 'just in case'. Belle swore that the woman was in love with the phrase.

"Ok, are we finally ready?" Belle said, she was tired and it was her naptime. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she did get tired a lot.

"Yep! Let's go!" Emma smiled as she rolled the suitcase.

As if on cue, Regina came in with a smile. "Wow, let me guess who packed that." Belle laughed, "She said it's all 'just in case'."

"Hey you don't know what could happen!" Emma laughed as she began to walk out of the shop.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Belle said as she ran back and retrieved a bag of pretzels.

"What? You do realise I have food at my house, right." Regina asked, clearly puzzled.

"These are for the car journey and night. I get hungry at weird times." Belle explained.

"You're worse than Henry sometimes, you know that." Emma said.

"Eh, we're family, you have to accept it." Belle said as she walked out of the front door.

"Thanks for not letting us forget." Regina sighed.

"Hey, you know you all love me." Belle said with a smile.

"Well it's hard to deny, the allure of the bookworm." Regina laughed.

"Emma come on!" Belle shouted as she waited in the car.

"Oh yeah, I though I saw. Never mind." Emma said with a smile. Not wanting to worry her friend.

Regina began to drive off as Belle sat in the front, with Emma and the car seat in the back. "Really?" Regina asked motioning to the car seat.

"Just in case." Emma laughed.

**Sooo? How do you like it? I've always wanted Belle to be more part of the 'group'. I like how they're all friends, I know it's a bit cheesy, it's probably because of all the OUAT I've been rewatching tbh. As always, suggestions, ideas are all welcome! **


	6. Bookworm

**Hey guys! As always thank you so much for all the positive reviews and ideas! I love them! I'm gonna use a few of the ideas. One was Belle having magic. Now, I was thinking that this could be a good twist, but I'm not quite sure how to introduce it, i may have Regina teaching her but I need some context as to how she got her powers. I had the idea that she could have some how absorbed some of the power from Rumple's dagger, but I'm not sure! I'd love to know what you guys think! **

Chapter 6

The car journey was short, the town was small so it hadn't taken to long to reach Regina's house. When the parked up outside, Emma and Regina helped to take in some of Belle's luggage as well as emergency baby items, even though Regina still had a lot of Henry's old stuff. "Really? All of this? The baby isn't even born yet!" Belle said with a huge smile as she saw the toys Regina had saved from Henry's earlier years.

"Well, obviously I'll buy her some more stuff, but what's a few more toys?" Regina explained as she drank a sip of her tea.

"A few more? It's more like a few dozen!" Emma laughed as she stared in awe at the masses of bears and balls in front of her.

"Oh, she'll get bored after a while. This is nothing. Trust me." Regina laughed.

"Well, thank you, for everything. Both of you." Belle said smiling.

"Nonsense, what are friends for if not to spoil your baby." Regina laughed.

"And you too." Emma added. "You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired, I don't need to." Belle protested. She felt like a child sometimes, the constant worry and instructions the others set upon her, she hated it yet loved it at the same time. It showed that they cared, and that meant a lot.

As if on cue, Belle yawned, which was met by an 'I told you so' look from Emma and a sigh from Regina.

"Come on, Bookworm." Regina said with a smile. The nickname had stayed, it wasn't the best but Belle still liked it.

"Fine, but only for a little bit, I need to sort through my stuff and I need to finish off the last few chapters of..." Belle didn't even get the chance to finish before Emma started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just that reading is second on your list of priorities right now, I see where 'Bookworm' came from." Emma said still laughing.

"Hey, it's good to have fun and there is nothing like getting into a good book." Belle said proudly.

"Bookworm." Regina said definitively.

"If that makes me a bookworm then so be it!" Belle smiled as she walked towards the guest bedroom. She'd spent many nights there when she was too tired to drive back home. It was like a second bedroom.

"Goodnight, sleepy head." Emma called behind.

"I'm not sleepy, I'm just resting!" Belle replied, obviously recovering from a long yawn.

"Do you wanna bring the others over for movie night? She might need it since, well, she might have seen him today, it must have had some affect on her." Regina whispered.

"I know what you mean, but she hasn't said anything, yet. I mean, maybe she's in denial. She can't have gotten over him that fast, and least not in this town." Emma said with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked still confused.

"Well, this town is all about true love and fairy tales, maybe she thinks that he was her only shot at love, maybe she's given up." Emma explained.

"Well, he will not be her only shot at love and if he does come back, he isn't good enough for her anymore. He'll have to go through me before he gets to her. It hurts having your heartbroken, but having it broken over and over again is torture." Regina said.

"You locked her up in a prison for 28 years." Emma said.

"Yes, but that was the old me, now I see her as family, as a sister and I won't let anyone hurt her, you and her were there for me when Robin left. You didn't need to, after everything I had done, but you were. You helped me through it, who knows what I might have done, I was upset and I could've easily reverted back to my old ways, you were there for me. And I'll never forget that." Regina smiled.

"And now look at us, best buddies." Emma laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I see your point." Regina teased.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Should I call them now then?" She asked.

"Yes, just tell them to be here at 6pm." Regina said as she walked into the kitchen.

"OK, I'm gonna go and check on Henry and Neal, if you need anything call us." Emma said as she walked out. Regina just nodded with a smile and watched, before retreating to the cupboard and taking out supplies, she was in the mood for baking.

**This chapter is really short, but before I go on I wanted to know what you guys thought about the whole magic thing. I'll post more very soon! I love you all! **


	7. The Hospital

**Omg I've been gone for so long! I'm so so sorry! OMG! Anyway I have a lot of good ideas both from myself and all of you, special mention to ****lmusicluver23**** for giving me the ideas about the Queens finding out about the baby. Well I've been debating as to whether or not they tell rumple and I'm gonna go with not, because they can lie and say she was behind the counter as they don't want Rumple to be distracted from getting them their happy endings. I don't think they'll go after the baby at least not until they truly understand how powerful she is (Product of true love and the Dark One's child).**

Chapter 7

"What happened then?" Rumple asked angrily.

"She didn't bloody have it, she said she'd look for it later, she had to move boxes or something." Cruella said.

"Well you could've helped her." Rumple replied.

"We may have if her two friends hadn't walked in, Regina and some blonde." Maleficent answered.

"Emma." Rumple said through his teeth.

"Yeah her, don't worry she'll find it soon." Ursula attempted to reassure him.

"No, she won't because Regina has it." Rumple answered.

"What on earth do you mean?" Cruella answered.

"I mean, Regina has been looking for the author for a while, she probably has the pen, but there must have been some problem with using it correctly." Rumple explained angrily, how could he have been so stupid?

"We'll get it from her." Maleficent stated as if she were bored.

"No because Belle would get hurt. I'll figure it out. We need to be smart." Rumple stated as he thought. "We'll need to figure out what happened to it and why it doesn't work and if that fails, we may need another curse of some sort." Rumple sighed; this would take longer than he thought, especially since his help was these three.

"So what's the plan?" Ursula asked.

"We'll go to her office search there, then the Sheriffs station and at the end the hospital." Rumple said as he calculated their approach.

"Why the hospital?" Ursula asked disgusted.

"That's where she kept Belle hidden for 28 years without anyone finding out." Rumple answered.

"28 years?" Ursula asked astounded.

"That long?" Maleficent added on surprised.

"What the hell were you doing, why didn't you find your maid?! If you loved her so much I don't understand why..." Cruella was cut off from her rant by Rumple.

"Because, dearest Regina told me Belle was dead before the curse." Rumple answered.

"You're the bloody dark one, if you can see the future how could you not check to see if she was lying?!" Cruella asked the surprise of his stupidity clearly confusing her.

"Because I was upset, dearie." Rumple answered annoyed.

"That's not an excuse." Ursula added.

"Oh shut it, you two. You're gonna hurt our little Rumple's feelings." Maleficent taunted.

"Says the woman who wanted to kill a 16 year old because her parents didn't invite her to a bloody party." Rumple mocked.

"Oh god, I always remember that and laugh." Ursula said trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh shut it, you tried to kill that little mermaid, what's her name? Ariel?" Maleficent laughed. "See how well that went."

"It seems like I'm the only adult out of you all." Cruella laughed.

"Please, you wanted a bloody coat made from puppies, you were acting like a spoilt brat, and you're the only childish one here." Ursula taunted.

"Shut it, all of you. We're in this mess because of all of your stupidity, and we are going to have to work together to fix this. After that we can all go our separate ways and be free of each other." Rumple stated as he began to drive to Regina's office.

"Won't you miss us, Rumple?" Maleficent laughed.

"Not one bit." Rumple replied.

Belle had been asleep for almost an hour, leaving the others with time to discuss what to do about their three visitors. There were differences of opinions on how to handle the situation. "I don't think we should let them know we know who they are." Regina said calmly for a third time.

"But, if they know, then it'll be easier to attack them. They won't hide because they know." Mary Margaret argued.

"Think about it for a second, while they don't know we have the upper hand, it'll give us more time." Emma said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I guess, we need to be careful though. If he's here, we can't let her be in danger or the rest of the town." David said as he smiled at his wife. Mary Margaret smiled back as she turned her attention to the humming coming down the stairs.

"Hey Belle." Emma said with an apologetic smile.

"Hi, so what are we talking about?" Belle asked knowingly.

"Oh nothing, let's find something to watch." Regina smiled as she began to flick through the channels.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you were talking about. You can talk about it in front of me. I'm fine." Belle reassured.

"Ok then, we were talking about how to handle the situation with our three guests." David said with a smile.

"Well, I think we should ignore it as best we can and focus on the mission." Belle said as she smiled at Regina.

"Yeah, but what if they try to hurt people?" Mary Margaret asked.

"They won't, not unless someone gets in their way. They'll want to keep a low profile and focus on finding the 'Author'." Belle stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I knew them in the enchanted forest, they wanted the gauntlet that lead me to the dagger so they kidnapped me. They will be focused on their goal and won't want anything else to deal with." Belle explained.

"I see what you mean, but what if they want revenge on him, and try to use you." Mary Margaret said softly.

"Well, Regina's been teaching me and so has Emma, I can protect myself and I have you guys. They won't get to me. We should stay focused." Belle said with a smile, clearly proud of her magical achievements.

"Nevertheless, we need to be careful." Regina warned.

"Yeah, we can't have our librarian getting hurt!" Emma said jokingly to lighten the mood, it seemed as though whenever Mr Gold was brought up, the mood dampened almost instantaneously.

"Oh shush! Now let's move onto more important things like what movie we're watching tonight." Belle smiled.

"I'd say Captain Hook, but there isn't one solely focused on me and I don't really care about Pan." Killian said as he walked in.

"Hello everyone." He added with a smile.

"Well lucky us." Belle said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that a movie solely focused on me would be marvellous. Anyways since no one liked my idea, what else is there?" Killian said smiling, he and Belle were on a weak friendship basis at the moment. They had been together a lot, so after he grovelled and showed her that he had changed, Belle let him in. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad she was his friend, not only had she saved his life, she had forgiven him for almost ending hers. That forgiveness had lead to more and more people accepting him into Story Brooke and by extension, Emma's boyfriend.

"What about, Tangled?" Emma asked curiously.

"It doesn't have any of us in it so I'm fine with that." David said as he smiled at Killian. The teasing didn't stop and Killian had tried to hold his tongue a few times to respect Emma's father, but their friendship was too deeply rooted. He couldn't help it.

"Haha, very funny, 'Charming', your name isn't even mentioned in the bloody movie." Killian laughed as he watched Regina click on Tangled.

"It's settled then." Regina said as she lay back and watched the movie, ignoring the bickering next to her.

Suddenly there was a scream from outside. Immediately they were all on their feet and began to rush outside. Again the screaming became louder and louder, their pace quickened to see what was happening. There was a huge crowd outside Granny's they rushed through to get to the centre. Whale was sitting down along with Hopper next to a woman, they couldn't see her face but there was a lot of blood.

"What happened?" Emma asked confused.

"We don't know she sort of appeared here, we don't know who she is." Hopper answered as Dr Whale attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Where's that ambulance? We need to get her into the ICU now!" He shouted in an angry tone.

Emma attempted to help as best she could, until she heard another scream. This time, the scream was not from someone who was injured or hurt. This time the scream was from Belle. She watched as Belle ran towards the body with almost supernatural speed, she began to cry.

"Mother?" What?" Belle attempted to make out but the tears overwhelmed her. As if one cue, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics began to get Belle's mother onto the stretcher.

Regina was now holding Belle back as she cried. The stress wasn't good for the baby and they all knew it.

"Belle? Shhh. It's OK." Regina assured her.

After about 10 minutes the cried began to cease.

"Whhaaa? What" What is she doing here, she was dead?" Belle managed to choke out as the tears overtook her again.

"Shhh. We don't know sweetie. They're doing everything they can, stop crying. Shhh." Emma said as she rubbed her back.

Everyone's hearts broke as they laid eyes on Belle, the woman had been through so much and whenever things seemed to be going well another tragedy hit her.

Even Leroy was tearing up and he had never shed a tear in his whole life, it was a sight for sore eyes. A complete and utter tragedy. The only good side was that her mother was alive. But at what cost? And why? Had it been Gold who had brought her back, in hopes of regaining Belle's favour. But, even he wouldn't be strong enough to pull something like that off.

"Do you wanna go to the hospital?" Regina asked as she hugged Belle.

All she was given was a nod of the head in response but that was enough for her to get Belle into the car and start driving as everyone else made their way to the hospital. It seemed as though nothing anyone said could soothe her. Maybe that was his plan? To break her so that he could rebuild her? Regina thought to herself. But the idea didn't make sense, he would never do that to Belle, but then again he would never have given her cause to make him leave town, yet he ended up doing so. He was completely unpredictable, she couldn't decide on the lengths he would go to, to get Belle back. Maybe he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him? Or maybe it was for her to love him again. Of course she still loved him and that was what pained Belle everyday. The struggle between love and hate. The gaining of her baby and the loss of Rumple. It was good and bad.

After 3 minutes of driving they were there. The benefits of a small town. Regina ushered Belle inside and waited for the doctors to arrive. As they waited, Emma and Hook arrived.

"Emma, Regina can I see you for a second?" Whale asked as he walked out of the operating theatre. The two ran towards him, leaving Belle with Hook.

"Shhh, Belle. My dear it's OK. Shhh, your mother she's back isn't she? So why are you crying, it doesn't suit you, sweetheart." Hook attempted to make his friend feel better and surprisingly it was working.

"I thought she was dead. It was my fault. I would never have imagined her here." Belle said exasperated.

"I understand, but calm down it can't be good for that little sailor." Hook smiled gesturing to the baby.

"It's a girl." Belle said laughing.

"Then she can be the first girl other than Emma allowed to sail on my ship." Hook smiled.

Belle opened her mouth to say something but then it hit her. It hurt. Something was wrong. She could sense it.

"Doctor! Someone! Please, something's happening to her!" Hook began to shout. He grabbed a wheel chair and sat Belle down upon it.

"Shhh, it's OK. You'll be fine, it's probably just a muscle ache or something." Hook reassured her.

"I...I hope so." Belle let out as Killian pushed her into the room to see the doctor.

He brushed her hair back lovingly, not the way he did with Emma, but the way he did with Bae, the way he did with his sister. Long ago.

Unknown to them, Rumple had walked in at the very end to see Hook and Belle's exchange. Unaware of facts, his anger overcame him.

**Well how did you find that? Tell my what you think and tell me your ideas you know i love them!**


	8. Mother

Hey guys! Quick question: Should Belle get her powers from the baby or should i add a back story that Belle had powers growing up but they were taken away from her?

Chapter 8

Rumple watched her walk into the room. The anger inside was not one of jealousy, but one of self hate. He hated himself for this. Belle had been on her own for months, but now she had been on her own and pregnant. He had left her. He would have failed the child, as he died Bae. He hated himself. The anger towards those three buffoons began to surface, if they had seen Belle in the shop, then why had they not said anything. They were keeping it from him. Would they hurt her? Belle. They probably couldn't do more damage than he had done already. He needed to get to her, attempt to make things right. He needed to do something. What if something had happened to the baby? What if all this stress had had an adverse affect?

"Oh god." A voice behind him said.

"Ms Swan!" Rumple let out. Oh great. Now she would tell Belle he was here, more stress.

"Please don't tell her I'm here, I can't let her have anymore unnecessary stress." Rumple begged.

"Wow, you really don't know." Emma said exasperated.

"What is it?" Rumple replied curiously.

"Her mother. Belle's mother is back. She's alive. We don't know how or why. Something's happening." Emma said

"What?" What do you mean? She can't be." Rumple said his confusion showing.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Emma questioned.

"You know if I could bring back the dead, I'd have done it already." Rumple said with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry, I needed to ask." Emma said. "But, you need to stay away from her, I'm not going to let her get hurt again. She's my friend."

"You know I'd never hurt her." Rumple said shocked.

"Yeah, that's why she made you leave." Emma replied mockingly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Rumple replied.

"No, but you have to explain yourself to her." Emma replied slowly.

"I...I don't know what to say. I doubt she'd believe me after everything." Rumple said looking ashamed.

"Let her sort things out with her mother. Let her have something good happen to her. She's been on a spiral of bad luck. Let her rebuild with her mother." Emma said before walking away.

"What is it?" Belle asked worried.

"Actually, thankfully, it's nothing. Just some cramps. Nothing to worry about. Your little princess will be fine." Whale replied with a smile.

"Oh thank god." Belle gasped.

"I was worried, that something may have happened." Belle added as Hook began to smile.

"Well the little sailor has yet to find her sea legs." Hook laughed.

"That doesn't make any sense." Belle replied puzzled.

Hook just laughed. "Any names yet?" Whale asked with a smile.

"Well I haven't given it much thought but I was thinking about Rose." Belle smiled as she stared at the bump.

"That's a lovely name." Whale smiled back.

"Can I see my mother now?" Belle asked.

"I don't see why not? Go right ahead." Whale said.

"Thanks." Belle said as she began to stand up.

"Nonsense, I'll push you." Hook said as he began to wheel her out of the room.

"I'm fine, Killian." Belle said.

"Regardless, I enjoy pushing these things." Killian replied.

"Great. More fun for me." Belle said sarcastically as he began to push her to the room in which her mother was lying down.

"Mother?" Belle whispered softly. It was surreal, to see the woman who had saved her, the woman who was her whole world. The woman who she had lost.

"Belle? Oh my sweet." Colette French let out after so long. She hadn't seen her daughter. Her precious Belle.

"Mother. I...how?" Belle let out.

"I don't know myself my dear. I can't remember anything. My last memory was the library." Colette explained.

"Well I'm glad you're alive. I've missed you so much. More than I can explain. I woke up and couldn't remember at first. So I went searching for something to give me my memories back, but when I returned I had lost the antidote. Father told me what you did for me. Thankyou." Belle said as she played with her mother's hair.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm your mother. I would give my life for yours without a second thought." Colette said as she kissed Belle's forehead.

"I love you." Belle said as she closed her eyes.

"And I you, my dear. Now who is this?" Colette said gesturing to the bump on Belle's stomach.

"This is your granddaughter." Belle smiled.

"Oh my sweet, and a ring I see. Who is the lucky man?" Colette teased her daughter.

"Well, it was Rumplestiltskin, mother." Belle said slowly. Hoping her mother would not freak out as her father had.

"Excuse me?" Colette said as her eyes widened.

"Mother. I love..." Belle began to say.

"It's not about him my dear, have you experienced any changes?" Colette asked as she tried to sit up.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked curiously.

"Magic." Colette stated as she studied her daughter.

"Oh yes mother, I've been practicing. Regina and Emma have been teaching me. They think I've got some powers from the baby." Belle explained, relieved that her mother's reaction was different to her fathers.

"Oh ok." Colette said with a smile. She didn't need to tell Belle now, not when they all thought it was due to the baby. It was better that if it never came out. Obviously, Maurice hadn't told her anything.

"Why mother?" Belle asked with a smile.

"I was just wondering my sweet. It was something I read a long time ago. It is of no matter. Now, after that rude display of manners on my behalf, why do you say was?" Colette asked.

"I don't understand mother? What are you talking about?" Belle asked her.

"You said it was Rumplestiltskin." Colette explained.

"It is of no matter, you need your rest." Belle brushed her off. Not wanting to explain her messy circumstances to her mother.

"Belle. You're my daughter. I know that face. What is it? What happened? Dark One or not if he has hurt my daughter, he will regret it." Colette said sternly as she stroked Belle's hair back from her forehead.

"I do not wish to talk about it mother. It's too complicated. It'll be a long conversation, best suited to when you're better." Belle said before standing up.

"Very well, my sweet." Colette said as Belle kissed her forehead.

"Thankyou for understanding, I'll go and get you some clothes." Belle said with a smile.

"That reminds me, what is everyone wearing?' Colette laughed.

"This is another land mother, the clothing is different. But do not fear, you have me. I'll find something for you." Belle said as she began to walk out.

"I love you." Colette said to her daughter.

"I love you too mother. I'll bring some books over too!" Belle said before completely walking out of the room. She was relieved that she didn't have to explain the Rumple situation to her. If she did, her mother would spin it as though she was faultless and a victim in the matter. They had both played a part in the destruction of their relationship. It was not just Rumple. It was not just her.

"Belle!" Regina shouted.

"Oh god." Belle said to herself. Time for over protective Regina again.

"I heard, is everything OK? I checked on you mother and she was doing fine and when I came back I was told that something had happened to you! I didn't know what to think!" Regina said laughing.

"I'm fine, see!" Belle smiled. However Regina wasn't so easily convinced. "It was just a few cramps and after that I went to talk to my mother."

"Thank god. Is she ok?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get some clothes and books for her." Belle said smiling.

"I'll come with you." Regina said as she began to walk out, with Belle behind her.

After they were gone, Emma finally spoke out.

"You know that's creepy right." Emma stated as she sipped her coffee.

"What now, Ms Swan." Rumple said annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that instead of creeping around you should either make an effort to talk to her or do something about..." Emma stopped herself.

"About what, may I ask?" Rumple asked her.

"Nothing, I'm tired. Bye." Emma said as she began to walk out, she'd almost let it slip that she was onto him.

"I don't appreciate being lied to Ms Swan." Rumple said through his teeth.

"Neither did Belle and you still did." Emma said as she walked out.

The harshness of her words had thrown him off. He let her go. She was right. He was being hypocritical. He sighed as he walked towards his car. He'd deal with those three idiots now. He needed to do something productive, once he had sorted this out then he'd be one step closer to getting back to Belle.


	9. The Truth

**Sorry for the long wait!**

Chapter 9

"We needed to make sure you stayed with the plan." Maleficent said again.

"Oh yes, a perfectly good excuse for hiding from me my wife's pregnancy, do i need to remind you that I have my powers back?" Rumple hissed.

"Look, we didn't know how to tell you and we didn't want to. She's a distraction, we need you to concentrate." Cruella said as if she were bored.

"Oh shut it." Rumple said angrily.

"I'm agreeing with Cruella, and I wouldn't do that without a valid reason." Ursula said as she groaned.

"I don't care who you're agreeing with. I care that my wife is pregnancy, our plans will have to be changed." Rumple said slowly as he thought.

"Why should our happy endings be put on hold for the help?!" Cruella screamed.

"Refer to her as that again and happy endings will be the least of your worries." Rumple said as he grabbed her neck. He let her go as she nodded.

"What do you suggest, Oh Dark One." Maleficent said sarcastically.

"Belle is obviously closer to Regina and Emma than I expected, so..." Rumple started.

"Well, what did you expect her to do, mope around after you?" Ursula rolled her eyes.

Rumple groaned as he continued, " We will need to create a distraction, we need to get the pen from Regina. Since my search was cut short, we'll have to keep looking."

"Where?" Maleficent asked.

"Well, I won't be looking for the pen, you three will. I have something else to sort out." Rumple said as he got out the car.

"What?" Ursula asked.

"A blast from the past, someone I knew back in the Enchanted Forest, I need to see if the meaning behind why she is here will hinder our objectives." Rumple said as he began to walk off.

"Fine, just leave us to do all the hard work." Cruella moaned as she too walked out the car.

"Come on girls." She urged the others to follow her and they began to make their way to the hospital.

Maybe what they needed could be found in that 'prison' Rumple had talked about.

Belle picked out a few outfits from a small boutique on the end of Maine Street, she figured she was about the same size as her mother, she had grown taller in her absence, but just in case, she bought some other alternatives.

Her mind began to wonder when she spotted a beautiful gold silk dress in the corner. What if he was here? What if he saw her bump? What if he tried to take the baby? She was being silly, Rumplestiltskin was a selfish man, but he would never hurt a child. Especially his own child. A second chance at fatherhood. Maybe he'd be afraid, after Neal. After Zelena. After Henry. Maybe he'd back away and leave them be. He was the father; he deserved to see his own child? But how could he be trusted? He's so invested in his power, he chose it over her. Would it really be that surprising if he chose power over his daughter? He had done so with Bae, but he had regretted it his whole life. The questions piled up and Belle became more and more confused and with that, more and more scared of the future. She wished she could stay inside her forever, to protect her, but she couldn't. At least she had magic, she could protect her daughter. Even from her father if she needed to.

"Belle?" Regina asked, noticing the creases appearing on her forehead.

"Yeah?" Belle replied smiling.

"Are you OK?" Regina asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking." Belle smiled back. Smiles were funny. They could be used to bring happiness to others and hide her sadness. A perfect paradox, for a woman like herself.

"Good, well, Ruby's coming over tonight, she's been doing extra shifts at granny's to save up for something." Regina explained.

"Oh ok. I've missed her this week." Belle said as she picked up the outfits for her mother and paid for them. Regina watched her as she paid for her purchases. She had no idea how the girl had managed to stay so strong. That kind of betrayal, would lead someone to unravel the darkest parts of themselves. That was what had happened to her with Snow White and her mother. But, Belle was different. She wouldn't allow herself to turn into him, she wouldn't let it happen. Her determination was her saviour. She didn't need anyone; she could take care of herself. She'd helped Regina to come to terms with Robin's absence.

With that they walked out of the shop and drove home, ready to return in an hour to the hospital. Belle needed some rest and a quick practise of magic.

Rumple was almost at the hospital, there weren't many people there so he was able to slip in unnoticed. He made his way to her room, Belle's mothers.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you showed up." Colette said, she was still not scared of him.

"Colette, how are you?" Rumple said smiling.

"Fine." Colette said as she shuffled around.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Rumple asked.

"I have no idea, I don't have enough power to do so and I have been told that you've all thought I was dead." Colette explained.

"How peculiar, now even though I'm glad to see you're ok. You know why I'm here." Rumple said.

"Yes, they've resurfaced." Colette said.

"What are you talking about?" Rumple asked puzzled. "I'm here to talk about my relationship with Belle."

"Oh, carry on." Colette said clearly confused by his lack of memory.

"No, not until you tell me the truth." Rumple stated coolly.

"Fine, about 19 years before you first met Belle, an old couple came to you with their child. Newly born, their faces masked. They came to you, not the other way around. They asked for you to take away the powers that the baby had inherited. You agreed, but the price was to let the ogres pass through their kingdom, they agreed. They had several more children with the same problem, insisted that they were the towns folks. You took away all of their magic and brought the ogres." Colette recounted.

"That's not possible, Belle wouldn't have powers. She doesn't. I would have known it was her. I would have remembered." Rumple said confused.

"We brought her and pretended that she was one of the villagers children, you were none the wiser. I wouldn't have my daughter carry such a burden." Colette replied.

"You're familial magic is incredibly strong, it rivalled that of Cora and Regina, you contained yours and didn't use it. If I had known she was your daughter, I would never have taken such power away from her. She could have been very powerful, Colette." Rumple said as he thought. If she had had her magic, she wouldn't have come to live with him in his castle. Fate certainly had a sense of humour.

"Let's skip the details, the important part is that the magic is resurfacing. Belle hasn't told me much, but from what I've heard you two didn't part on the best of terms." Colette began.

"She can't know that I was here. In this town or to see you." Rumple said harshly.

"Why not? I will not lie to her." Colette snarled.

"You'll have to if she finds out and being the curious creature she is, goes snooping, I have allies that may hurt her." Rumple said.

"They can't be allies if they would do that." Colette argued.

"We have a common goal, the way to achieve that is different for us, I have people to protect. They only have themselves." Rumple explained.

"What is this goal?" Colette asked.

"A happy ending, it seems the cards need to be stacked in the villains favour in order for us to win." Rumple said sadly.

"That's no way to get her back. I won't have my daughter used." Colette said angrily.

"She won't be, i assure you. I love her more than anything. I need you to keep her safe, let her practice her magic with Regina and don't tell her about our meeting." Rumple said before walking out. His head was spinning from all of this new information. Belle could have been his apprentice, she could have rivalled Regina. Belle's pure magic would have overpowered Regina's, even when Regina tapped into her dark side. Belle wouldn't have needed to tap into her dark side in order to be powerful. She would have been like Emma, but more powerful. She would be. She would be able to rival him. A smile formed across his lips, now she would be able to protect herself from him.

"Belle!" Ruby exclaimed. She hadn't seen her best friend in a whole week.

"Ruby!" Belle shouted back and allowed herself to be suffocated by Ruby's hug.

"Oh I missed you! Is it possible to get so big, in a week?" Ruby said as she stared at Belle's stomach.

"Wow, thanks Ruby." Belle chuckled as she smiled down at her belly.

"I didn't mean it like that, but I feel like I've missed so much! I heard about your mom! I hope she's OK, I didn't know if i should visit in my own because she doesn't know me. I was hoping I could go with you?" Ruby asked.

"Sure of course, I need to drop some stuff off to her anyway! Let's go!" Belle smiled. "Regina we'll finish it later!"

"Sure Belle, but you need more practise with those three lurking around." Regina said.

"I know, I'll be back soon!" Belle smiled as she followed Ruby to her car.

They walked towards the car and sat down, Ruby started the engine and began to drive off, her hand reached towards the stereo but Belle stopped her.

"Watch." Belle said with a smile. Ruby watched as Belle turned it on with a flick of a hand.

"Wow, next thing I know you'll be conjuring up tequila for me." Ruby joked as she smiled at her friend.

"It's so weird! I can just make things happen!" Belle laughed.

"Your little girls gonna be very lucky!" Ruby laughed.

"Yes she will, but I won't be using magic to make her happy." Belle sighed as her mind wondered to him. She wished she could just forget him, but the sensible part of her knew that it was better to remember the pain he had caused her, it would make her stronger.

"Come on, then!" Ruby said laughing.

Belle looked up to see that they were already at the hospital. "Oh sorry." Belle said as she slipped out of the car, she looked towards the hospital and thought she saw something. She shook her head; it was her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way that he was back. It was probably all this talk of magic, it just reminded her of him.

Belle and Ruby made their way down the halls of the hospital until they reached Colette's room. With a small knock that was answered with a 'come in', the two girls entered.

"Hello, mother." Belle said with a smile. Her mother returned it, but there was something off about her. For one she looked at Belle with a weird look of pity and admiration. Belle ignored it. "Hello, Belle. I see you've brought a friend." Colette said with a smile.

"Yes mother. This is Ruby, she's one of my closest friends." Belle said with a smile.

"Hello, Ruby it is a pleasure to meet you." Colette smiled.

"Hello, maam, um I'm glad to see that you're better!" Ruby smiled.

"Please, call me Colette. Now sweetheart, who were you back in our land?" Colette asked with a smile.

"Oh, I was just a villager, in fact I was part wolf, I still am, but I have this cloak and it stops me from turning." Ruby explained, or rather rambled.

"Oh how fascinating! I've read a lot of books about people who could transform at the full moon. Does it hurt to change?" Colette asked clearly intrigued and lulled out of her weird mood.

"No, it feels natural, it just happens. I just used the cloak because sometimes it gets hard for me to control it." Ruby said smiling.

"That is a amazing. You have to tell me more sometime! I'd love to hear about it!" Colette smiled.

"Of course! This is so weird, you and Belle are so alike." Ruby said laughing.

"Well she is my mother." Belle laughed.

"I know but the fact that you both read so much." Ruby giggled.

"Well, I've read to Belle ever since she was a child, that reminds me, Belle?" Colette asked with a smile.

"Oh yes mother, I've brought you clothes but from the look on your face I guess your more interested in the books. I've brought 7, they should last the next few days, right?" Belle asked.

"All of them would take me years to read! I never have the time." Ruby said as she saw the masses of books Belle pulled out.

"Thankyou my sweet. Now tell me more about this world." Colette asked intrigued.

After about an hour and a half of talking, Ruby finally had to leave to check on Granny. She had asked for some help clearing up at the end of the day.

"Your friend is delightful, Belle." Colette smiled at her daughter.

"She's amazing. She's always been there for me." Belle mused.

"But, now that we're alone, you promised." Colette reminded her daughter.

"Very well, you already know that I fell in love with him. I'll start by how we got here." Belle said.

"A curse. You got here by a curse made by Regina, who was The Evil Queen in our land." Colette replied. Belle raised an eyebrow. "Lot's have people have been over to visit the mysterious lady who fell out of the sky." Colette joked.

"Well, Regina had captured me before the curse. I had left the dark castle and after a few adventures, I had decided to return, but Regina got to me first and locked me up in a tower. She told Rumple that I had killed myself that father had locked me up in a tower and I couldn't handle it. Then she brought me here and had me locked in a secret prison only known by her and her 'minions' for 28 years." Belle stopped to see that her mother was following her explanation.

"Why are you friends with this woman?" Colette asked, beguiled by her daughters choices.

"She's changed. She wasn't always like that, she had had a hard life as did Rumple. I was able to see the good in her as I did him." Belle said smiling.

"Carry on my sweet." Colette smiled.

"Well, after 28 years a man named Jefferson freed me after Emma had broken the curse, she's the Saviour. He sent me to Rumple and told me to tell him that Regina had imprisoned me. Of course at this point I had no idea who I was and who he was and he thought I was dead. So he looked after me, and then..." Belle stopped when Regina came in.

"I'm sorry, Colette. Can I talk to you outside Belle?" Regina asked.

"Of course." Belle said as she stood up, I'll be back in a minute.

Belle and Regina stepped outside.

"What is it?" Belle asked hiding her annoyance.

"The three Queens Of Darkness, they've been snooping. You need to finish your conversation with your mother so I can take you home. It's not safe, they'll hurt you." Regina said.

"I can't be quick, I'm explaining to her what happened between me and Rumple." Belle explained.

"You have magic, you can show her." Regina said.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

With that Regina put her hands on Belles wrists and showed her a memory of her and Daniel.

"See." Regina explained. "You think of the memory, and just show them."

"Ok, I'll do it." Belle said with a smile as she walked back into the room.

"What is it sweetie?" Colette asked smiling.

"Nothing really, Regina wants me to go home so it's safe. She'll do a protection spell around you room and the hospital I guess." Belle said with a smile.

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent have decided to pay our town a visit." Belle said "But let's finish our conversation"

"Ok sweetie, we can talk tomorrow, if you prefer." Colette asked.

"I've got an easier way." Belle said as she grabbed her mother's wrists and watched the memories before her.

There were so many. Everything was there. Everything. Their conversations, their laughs, their fights. Their separation. After about 20 seconds it stopped.

"Oh god." Colette exclaimed.

"Mother?" Belle asked worried.

"Oh my precious, you've been through so much and I wasn't there. Your father wasn't there." Colette cried out.

"Mother, it's fine. You're both here now." Belle smiled.

"The worst part is that even I can see the good in him now. He was a good man, he was just a coward." Colette sighed.

"I know." Belle whispered. "But, I have my flaws also, I was not completely innocent." Belle sighed.

"My sweet of course you were." Colette said.

"I didn't give him time to heal after he lost his son, I didn't see what I only saw after he had gone. He needed the power to insure that he didn't lose me like he did Neal, yet in doing so he lost me all by himself." Belle sighed. "Anyway, you need your rest mother." Belle smiled as she stood up and kissed her mother's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Belle, I love you." Colette said with a weak smile.

"I love you too, mother." Belle replied before walking out.

**How was that? Any requests feel free. Any suggestions!**


End file.
